<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blast Zone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238090">Blast Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fundywastaken oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Canon Divergent, Dream Smp, Explosions, Fox Hybrid Fundy, Hybrid - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Temporary Hearing Loss, also fundywastaken is criminally underrated, i just wanted to see wilbur blow shit up tbh, the tag is so empty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a timeline where Wilbur blew up Manberg, Fundy gets caught in the explosion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fundywastaken oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blast Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for temporary hearing loss!!</p><p>Also! My Fundy interpretation will always be him being mostly human with fox ears and a fox tail!! (just a note for future fics)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Fundy remembered was sitting at the festival about to listen to Tubbo deliver his speech. Seconds later, the sound of tnt setting off filled the air. </p><p>A flash of unbearable heat, white hot behind his eyelids. He was thrown back, landing painfully on the ground with a thud. He was face down, cheek resting on dirt. Everything ached, his whole body throbbing from being in such close proximity to exploding tnt. </p><p>A painful ringing in his ears alerted him he probably burst both his eardrums. Touching his ears with his fingers confirmed his thought when they came back slick with blood. He took deep breaths, as much as he dared with all of the smoke in the air, trying to calm his heart. It felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. </p><p>Before he could even try getting up, green filled his blurry vision. Hands rolled him over, and he was left laying on his back. His eyes roamed over the figure, finally resting on a porcelain mask. He could see Dream’s mouth moving, the only part of his face uncovered, but no sound reached his ears. Panic was setting in, and he lifted his hand up to his ear, trying to make Dream understand that he couldn’t hear anything. </p><p>Dream grabbed his hand gently in his own, tilting his head in confusion. Fundy could feel frustration building up, tears filling his eyes. </p><p>His tongue felt thick in his mouth as he went to try and explain in words. </p><p>“I’m—I can’t hear anything.” He hoped Dream could understand what he was saying, that his words weren’t too shaky or jumbled. </p><p>Dream froze, squeezing Fundy’s hand harder. His other hand gently combed through Fundy’s hair, brushing against his furry ears. He could feel himself starting to calm down, the fear that made his chest heavy and throat tight started fading. The fast paced angry thumping of his heart, finally slowed down enough that he could breathe normally. </p><p>Once Dream seemed satisfied he took his hands back and reached into a bag by his side. He riffled through it, yanking out a bottle filled with pink liquid. A potion of healing.</p><p>Dream helped Fundy sit up, half resting on him for support before focusing on opening the bottle. He yanked the cork out and brought the bottle to Fundy’s mouth, coaxing him to take a few sips. </p><p>Fundy could feel his wounds healing, all of his muscles relaxing. He blew out some air finally releasing all of the tension. Before he could finish the bottle, Dream pulled away and poured the rest in his ears. </p><p>Minutes passed and Fundy had started losing hope at every regaining his hearing back. Dream shifted, the gravel and dirt mixture crunching together. Fundy froze. He heard the gravel.<br/>
He stared at Dream with wide eyes.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Dream’s voice was slightly muffled, but he heard it.</p><p>Fundy let out a shaky laugh. “I—I can hear again!” </p><p>Dream cheered, pushing his mask to the side of his head. His eyes were scrunched from smiling so wide. </p><p>Fundy surged forward and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck. Dream’s arms snaked around Fundy’s back, squeezing gently, still mindful of the lasting injuries that didn’t heal from 1 potion. </p><p>It lasted a few seconds before Fundy pulled back and cupped Dream’s cheek with his hand. “Holy shit I thought I was never going to be able to hear you again.” </p><p>Dream brought his hand up to rest it over Fundy’s. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”</p><p>They both leaned forward, sharing a gentle kiss. </p><p>The world around them was chaos, fires starting and smoke billowing everywhere. Distant shouting could be heard, but they both ignored it, sharing this soft moment, if for only a few seconds more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a lil drabble idea i had!! ive rlly gotten into fundywastaken lately and there is such a large lack of content for the ship i was like guess ill have to add it myself. anyways this is the first time ive written any of the mcytbers so hope i did ok. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>